


Light

by KhadaVengean



Series: Dimileth Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Metaphors, Psychological Trauma, Relationship Study, Romance, Self-Doubt, Tragic Romance, Weddings, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: Edelgard was his darkness. Byleth was his light.A light he'd never lose.Dimileth Week Day 2: Struggle





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Part 2 is here, a detailed description of the ending of the Blue Lion's route. Please be Aware of Spoilers. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (This was way too much fun to write, I swear. This ship is doing nothing but kill me.) 
> 
> English is not my first language. Please be Aware of that.

It was so easy. Just one little motion and things would be the same way as they were before.

Him and Edelgard. Together. Side by side. The happy times would come back, where they would speak to each other, train and have fun. It was the happiest time of his life and without Edelgard, he was assured that it wouldn’t be half as great as he remembered it.

She was the light in his childhood. The one who put her hand in his and let feelings bloom he had never considered at that moment. A simple smile and the world shone bright, colors flying in the atmosphere and bathing his surroundings in a soft light. If she’d shed a tear, Dimitri was always the first one to comfort and to make the person pay for what he has done to her.

The former prince, now king, of Faerghus had considered this to be his duty. To protect her from harm. As a friend. Probably as his sister. Maybe, if the times would have been different, as his lover.

But it was over now. He shouldn’t go back. The voices spoke the same – she had to pay. No matter what happens. This was the only reasonable conclusion for a monster like her.

But, Dimitri thought with a frown on his face and halting time, when she was a monster, who was he? Just the same – he’d be a hypocrite to say he was free of any blood. He also had taken lives. He also destroyed multiple existences. Soldiers were sacrificing themselves for his very being and no matter what anyone would declare, it stained his skin and he was responsible for this. Every monarch took lives. Of course he mourned them, every last one of them, but a fact was a fact.

Maybe Edelgard was right after all. If he’d turn around, would he see her? Would she rise from her seating position, lift her chin and tilt her head to the side? Would she keep the dagger in her hand, the same one he had gifted her?

He still had the chance. She was only a couple of meters away, sitting in front of the Adrestian Throne. It would be so easy to grasp her hand and pull her hand with him.

She was still alive. There was no chance that she was dead – she was the emperor, the same person who declared war on the continent he called his home. Strong, ruthless, cruel, but misled by her pain and agony. Someone like he wouldn’t die so easily. Especially at the hands of her greatest enemy.

He felt the pressure on his left side. _Turn around_, it seemed to say. _Turn around and take her hand. You both can go back. Back to the way things were. _

Maybe, if he’d look into her eyes again, things would be different.

And suddenly, right in front of his mind, he remembered a picture. Nothing but a distant memory. Something long forgotten.

A young girl. Long brown hair. Lavender eyes. A delicate face, a finely cut jaw. A little smile on her lips. A childish glee, pigtails bouncing with her every step. A finger poking his nose in a playful manner, one of the rare moments where she had let her guard down.

He longed to have this time back. Back when things were easier. Now, only the unknown stood in front of him.

Would he be a good king? Would he be fitting as a ruler? Would he be capable to soothe the wounds the war has put upon his people, upon the country? Would he secure the future with an heir? Could he even find happiness in these uncertain times? When he had to question everyone of his decisions?

Was such a time even worth?

Edelgard would know the answer. She was always prepared for her role as emperor. She always knew what she had to do.

He didn’t. He never did. He only spoke of honor and chivalry and look which kind of obstacles it brought to him. Dimitri wished that he were like Edelgard – an iron fist, a path he had exactly in front of his eyes, uncaring about the consequences that may occur. About the sacrifices.

Comparing to her, it felt like everything was half-hearted. Every effort he put into ending this war wasn’t filled with determination. Dimitri was afraid of the things to come.

He felt a sudden urge to turn around. _Go back. Take her with you. Make her happy. You can only be happy with her by your side._

So he followed this voice. Turned his shoulder, his upper body, his legs. He would see her _again_-

Until a warm and soft hand captured his own and he felt all air in his lungs escape. Of course.

Why was he so foolish?

The light of dawn grazed her form, appearing like a halo behind her head. This time, Byleth truly looked like the Seiros they all knew from the portraits. A warrior, a saint, an angel, a savior.

_His savior._

The beg in her eyes, the way she wanted to reach out to him. Her beautiful green orbs looked at him with adoration and sadness.

She was afraid that he’d turn away.

With a light exhale, he followed her gentle tug on his wrist and followed her outside the door. He could hear the people’s cheers. His friends who welcomed their monarch. The people who greeted their king and called them their savior.

And so they stood, side by side, Byleth and Dimitri and only thanks to their hands intertwined, he had the strength to leave the dark throne room behind.

* * *

Another arrow of light pierced his good eye. Once more, the grip of her warm and fragile hand brought him into balance.

The people were cheering for them, happiness and joy in their faces and tears in their eyes. Their shouts of congratulations, their gratitude for bringing them such a day, filled with dancing and relaxed atmosphere. So different from the war.

Everything shone bright.

When he looked to his side, he saw his beloved Byleth standing right next to him, a white veil covering her face and her white dress hugging her figure. She looked at him and before he could react anyhow, she rose their intervened hands, two rings glinting in the beautiful sunlight and their people elated.

Before anyone could say anything, he heard the kingdom take a deep gasp when he pulled her close and kissed her briefly on her lips, a simple peck but enough to get the reaction she wanted.

Byleth grinned, her eyes filled with tears and she leaned her head against his chest, savoring this moment with him.

* * *

While Edelgard was a deep darkness, something that would never stop threatening him to take him away, Byleth was the opposite.

Byleth was his light. And he swore upon his vows on their wedding, that he’d never let that light vanish. Never.


End file.
